DE 20 2006 006 610 U1 relates to a housing with an electrical circuit. However, it could be helpful to provide a method wherein an optical component is efficiently fitted to a carrier. It could also be helpful to provide an optoelectronic device wherein an optical component is permanently fitted to a carrier.